


Camp camp:Generation 2

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camper who is just like max used to be, Cursing(mostly Max and Neil)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: A while new summer! New campers! And new conselors! What could go wrong?





	1. 1st day of camp

" I can't belive we're back here".

"Aww come on Neil it's gonna be great!".

"Guys shut the hell up,were here".

The car came to a stop and the three friends get out. Max looks up at the flagpole,the flag currently waving with the words  _Campe Diam_ on it. 

"Hey Guys! It's so great to see you here again!". An unbelievably happy voice called out. Max scowled,rolling his eyes. 

"Hello David". There's an agitated sound to his voice but David knows it's in an endearing way.

He hugs Nikki,and ruffles Neil's hair. He tries to do the same to Max,who of course waves his hands and shoos him away.

They're all practically wearing the same clothes from years ago.

Max is wearing a bigger sized blue hoodie and jeans,a choker around his neck that's halfway covered by a yellow bandana(from camp!).

 

Nikki had on khaki jeans,and and red t-shirt. She had bandaids on her arms and her green hair is in a long ponytail. 

Neil looks the most different. He's way taller and a bit less skinny(but not that much) he's wearing a long white tee and black pants and a long dark green jacket. There's a chain hanging out of his pocket.

It reminds David that they're still teenagers and not completely adults.

"So...ready to meet the campers?".


	2. Campcamps newest campers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few OC's introduced but not so many that your head explodes.

"Campers! Line up and meet your new counselors for the rest of the summer!". David says. A group of kids run into a line,all except one girl and her friend who looks like she's talking her ear off. The first girl dosen't seem to mine,contrast to the frown on her face. 

"Oh,oh! David can I go first?!". A short kid shouts from the middle of the line. 

"Of course Dustin!".

The kid-Dustin- steps out of place. He's wearing basic play clothes any kids mom would pick out. Shorts and a camp Campbell t-shirt combined with a baseball hat. 

"Hi,mynames Dustin and I'm great at sports and anything physical. Also don't touch my baseball cap or else". He steps back into line. "Sports kid". I mumble to Nikki and Neil who crack up. 

"I'm Abigail". A voice says from behind us,making us all jump. A girl(who's either goth or Emo) stands behind us. She's dressed in a long black dress that just passes her knees,grey tights,a gray hoodie which is over her head. She also has a choker. "I'm goth if you can't tell. Wanna read my poetry?".

"Uh,not now". Neil says nervously

"Probably not ever!". Nikki cuts in.

Abigail shrugs and turns to walk to the line before turning back to us again. "Never call me Abby,got it?".

 

We nod and she walks back to the others and sits next to a kid with crazy rainbow hair."you did good Abigail! Can't wait till it's my turn!". The girl who was blabbing a lot earlier walks in front of us. "I'm Posey". She drawls in a western accent. "Howdy!". She points at the other girl she was talking to. She got straight brown hair,an a green hoodie. She had jeans and a black pair of trainers. "That's Emma. She's got a band attitude,but when ya get to know her she's a peach!". "Posey!". Emma shouts. She runs over to Posey and starts dragging her away. She gives us a death glare. "This never happened. Don't need any more stupid ass counselors breathing down my neck". I nod. Nikki nudges Neil and they both crack up. "What?!". I ask. "Awww". Nikki coos. "She's like a mini version of 11 year old you!". "What! No she's not! For one I had 2 friends,she's got one. And I'm not a girl". "Hi! ImCarlosandI'msuperexcitedtobeatcamp!". "Uh...". I glance between Nikki and Niel,who look equally as confused. "I'm Carlos and I'm super excited duper excited to be here at camp!".

-|-

I roll my eyes. "Great. Another David". I groan under my breath. 

Nikki catches up to me and Neil and punches my shoulder. " I like him,he's got spunk". She says as I rub my sore shoulder. 

"Well the goth girl seems ok. She's less annoying than sports kid". Neil comments messing with the chain hanging from his pocket. 

"Well that can be changed. Who do you think will crack first?". Max asks,smug grin present in his face. 

"Oh no doubt sport kid. As soon as he looses the baseball cap he'll be begging to escape". Neil says. 

"I says the goth girl. I really wanna call her Abby. See if it'll make her pop!". Nikki exclaims. 

Max laughs darkly because the thought of someone popping is hilarious. "Be right back. Gotta take a smoke". 

He walks off and leaves his friends to talk. He finds an empty building and leans against it. He pulls out a cigarette and a lighter. He lights it and smokes. 

He blows out a puff cloud a few seconds later and sighs. "I should really quit this habit". He says to himself. 

"Yeah, you should". A voice says(Rather sarcastically at that).

He turns around to see the camper who pulled away that cheery girl. 

"Emma right?". He asks. 

She nods. "Yeah. What's it to you". She says threateningly. Max cant take it serious though because how could someone that small hurt him.

"Nothing. I take it your not a 'super-smiley-camp-cambel-camper!'". He says,doing what she thinks is an impersonation of David. 

She snorts. "Nope. I was sent here to get out of our parents hair". 

"Our?". Max questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Me and my brother. He's a nature freak. Think Boy Scout with a mix of rebel and that's Carter. Dweeb is probably in the forest trying to earn some nature badges". Emma says,rolling her eyes. 

Max smokes again,blowing the puff of smoke into her face. "Want one?". 

She stares for a second, wondering if he's serious. She reaches for one and he yanks it back.

"Woah,chill. I was kidding. Dont want lung cancer trust me". 

She glowers at him before kicking his shin and storming off. 

"Ow. Fuck that hurt! Little bastard". He shouts.  
Rubbing his shin and breathing out a puff of smoke.


End file.
